Alternate Realities
by chicagochi4183
Summary: Seven drabbles for Korrlok Week. No matter what the universe, Korra and Tarrlok were always meant to be together.
1. Smug

Day 1: Smug

Korra was re-learning her bending a lot faster than Tarrlok was. It wasn't really something that either of them could control. As soon as Korra had gotten hers back she'd set out to look for something. She hadn't known what. She hadn't even known why. It was just her and Naga, and the boat she'd chartered.

She'd had to learn pretty quickly that her bending wasn't just going to come back. Although it wasn't really like it was gone, everything was weak. Moves that had once created tidal waves now created gentle lapping waves that tickled people's feet. Most of the metal-bending police had struggled even to put their uniforms on at first.

But while the rest of the city had been out re-learning and re-building. She'd set out by herself in the boat. When she'd first found him, she'd been confused and distraught. He was badly burned, his hair was half gone, and she'd thought he was dead. Bringing him back, along with the body of her former enemy, had been hard. Fighting for him to stay out of prison had been harder.

Slowly they'd grown together. She'd waited until he was healthy to begin her training, arguing that with Amon gone, with Noatok rotting half-dead in a jail cell, the city didn't need the avatar to bend. They just needed her. So she'd waited. And when he was ready, they went out on the shore together. Of course, he accused her of cheating a lot.

It wasn't Korra's fault that she was a faster learner. When she'd finally given him back his bending, he'd promised to kick her butt. Instead, most days she completely outperformed him, often leaving him drenched. This day was no different.

"Korra, very good!" Master Kya never hesitated to give praise. Korra smirked, sending a lone tendril of water to smack a frustrated Tarrlok when the older woman wasn't looking.

"Thank you." Korra smiled innocently, as Tarrlok turned to glare at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How am I doing?" Tarrlok grumbled. Korra had gotten used to his attitude. He wanted to be better than her, and she knew it had to be killing him that he wasn't.

"You're doing well Tarrlok, relax!" The man let out an irritated sigh.

"How can I relax, have you seen my training partner?" As Korra had been in the process of splashing Tarrlok yet again, she couldn't exactly look innocent. She let the water drop with a shifty smile, before turning back to him.

"It's funny. I have to re-learn three elements, learn an entire fourth element I've only just mastered, and still be a symbol in the city. You'd think such an experienced bender would do much better than little old me." Korra made a ridiculous show of batter her eyelashes at him.

"Master I think we're done for today." Korra's easy grin faltered. She'd never heard quite that tone from Tarrlok before. She turned to look at Master Kya, begging her to stop whatever was happening, but the woman shrugged.

"If you believe it's best. I trust your wisdom Tarrlok." Korra could hear a warning in the older woman's voice, but she could also tell the woman was holding back a laugh.

When Korra looked back at Tarrlok, he was staring at her. She knew she recognized the look in his eyes, but it seemed out of place. He started walking closer to her, but Korra faltered. She knew she should probably walk away, but part of her was insanely curious.

"You know, when I was on the brink of death, I thought of bending. I thought of how it had let me do so much. I dreamed of getting it back, maybe in my final moments. Instead, you brought me back here. You gave me my bending back. I would hate to think that you did that just to rub it in my face that you think you're better than me." His voice was low. Korra knew what was happening, but she didn't want to admit it.

"I am a better bender." She hated that her voice sounded breathy. It was meant to be a serious retort.

"Oh really? You don't think I could overpower you?" He was entirely too close. Korra wished she had backed up. He sounded playful, but he also didn't.

"Now, no." Korra had always been blunt. She saw him smirk and she felt her blood simmer, just a bit.

"Really, you don't think I could get the better of you at all?" She didn't know why he looked so happy. She proved on a daily basis that she was the better bender.

"No, I" She didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly, she was in his arms and his mouth was on hers. It took her less than a second to register the intrusion. But, she realized with an odd mix of pleasure and horror, she liked it. She really liked it. She kissed him back, giving as good as she got. Without realizing it she pulled him closer, desperate for the kiss.

Abruptly he wasn't there any more. She literally fell forward, almost smashing face first into his chest. She caught herself instead. However, when she righted herself she realized he was smirking. In fact, he looked like he was trying not to laugh. Korra sputtered. She wanted to be angry, she also wanted to kiss him again. Still, he'd clearly gotten the better of her, and he was clearly gloating.

"You don't have to be so, so"

"Smug?"


	2. Noodles

Day 2: Noodles

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Korra had been practicing that speech all day. It was supposed to be simple. She would casually stroll into the Councilman's office and strike up a chat about the task force. She'd wait until he got heated, until he was less likely to think rationally. Then, she'd just kind of slip it in.

Korra knew she was in way over her head. Tarrlok was many things, least of all over a decade older than her. She knew she should be going on with what she'd told Ikki and Jinora, saying that she was in love with Mako. She'd tried to be in love with Mako, tried to bring back those feelings, but her brain wasn't having it. So, she'd decided she was going to put her plan into action. Except, he wasn't in his office.

Sitting on his desk, Korra stared out his window. He really did have a magnificent view. The water looked beautiful from his window. Staring, she didn't hear the door creak open, or notice Tarrlok much at all until he slid in beside her, bumping into her.

"Is there something I can help you with, avatar?" Korra startled, jumping to her feet in surprise.

"Oh, uhm" Korra squared her shoulders.

"I want to talk about our responsibilities to Republic City."

"At this hour?" Korra really wasn't in the mood for Tarrlok to condescend to her. It was one of the things she liked the least about him. Of course, since her mind never knew what it wanted, his arrogance was also oddly attractive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the task force closed after dark." She raised an eyebrow, but she was unprepared for his grin.

"Very well then, is this going to be a long conversation?" Korra shrugged. She hoped it would, but she didn't want to jinx herself.

"Am I keeping you from something?" She tried to say it offhand, but she really was a bit worried. It hadn't occurred to her till then that perhaps Tarrlok had just been keeping his private life private.

"Of course not. I do normally eat dinner at some point but I'm sure this is more important than that." Korra almost didn't catch his sarcasm. He had just presented her with the perfect opportunity. Trying to channel Asami, she sort of leaned onto his desk, tilting her head.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" She hoped her voice didn't actually betray her nerves. She hoped it had come off as casual as she'd practiced it. There was an awkward silence. Tarrlok had stopped looking at her, and instead looked out the window. Korra wondered if maybe she had sounded nervous, or maybe he really didn't see her that way. Maybe he was trying to find a polite way to say no.

"I just, since you didn't, I don't want to starve you." Korra felt her face growing a bit warm, and was glad he wasn't looking at her.

"Shh! I'm thinking. I know a place. How do you feel about noodles?"

"Noodles?" Korra was a bit confused. He was looking at her now, staring really. She broke eye contact.

"Yes, noodles. I know they're old, and sort of traditional. A lot of people nowadays prefer some newer establishments. Places that serve young, hip foods. But I know that some, some people like older foods. Foods with some years under their belt, tried and true favorites that might not be as new as they once were but are still good. Noodles."Korra was used to missing the joke. But this time, this time she thought she knew what Tarrlok was saying. She stepped closer to him. If she even leaned forward they'd be touching.

"You know something? I've tried some of those new, hip places. Not a lot of them. But there's something really good about Noodles. I really like Noodles." Korra hadn't expected him to reach for her like that. She'd expected him to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about. She'd expected him to take her to some little noodle place where they would talk about the task force and then maybe, slowly, they'd start a relationship. Instead, he pulled her flush up against him.

"Are you sure?" The eye contact was nearly unbearable. For the first time, Korra could see the longing in his eyes, a longing she was sure she must have missed. Nobody could want someone else that badly and keep it inside them. Korra hadn't, and apparently neither had he.

"Absolutely." She breathed. It wasn't the kiss Korra had expected. She was beginning to learn that Tarrlok could never be counted on to do what she expected. Instead of a passionate kiss, claiming her as his, this was soft. He leaned in gently, his arms resting lightly across her back. Because he was sitting, she had to prop herself up against his desk. His mouth was soft and surprisingly sweet. She didn't expect it when his tongue gently swept across her mouth, asking for entry. She let him in, letting him pull her closer. They didn't fight. She let his tongue explore her mouth, let him set the pace, because his pace was perfect.

When he pulled back, she didn't give him room for regret. She wrapped her arms just as softly around him, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt exactly as good, exactly as gratifying as she'd thought it would be.

Later, when Korra floated back into the air temple island, she was greeted by a hyper Ikki and a curious Jinora.

"Where were you? I thought you didn't have task force things today?" Jinora asked.

"Oh, no I didn't." Korra smiled at the two girls. They'd come to be almost like siblings, both poking their noses into her business all the time. Normally she found it just the slightest bit annoying, but she was too happy to care.

"Then what were you doing? Were you with Mako?" Korra almost laughed at how suggestive Ikki sounded, especially since the younger girl couldn't know what she was suggesting.

"No, I was with councilman Tarrlok." Korra sighed. The two airbenders exchanged a look.

"Mr. Ponytail Man is boring."

"What were you doing with Tarrlok?" The two spoke at the same time, both conveying their disdain.

"Noodles. We uh, we had noodles."


	3. Politics

Day 3 – Politics

Korra wondered how she'd ever been so naïve. When she'd arrived at Republic City, the young avatar had thought her heart was hers to give. Years later, she'd been taught that nothing mattered in the city but politics. It's why she was once again on the arm of the beautiful boy with dark hair and golden eyes.

"You seem upset." Korra felt guilty every time she looked at Mako. He may have been a lot of things, notably fickle and hard-headed, but he was innocent in this. It was Mako that had broken up with Asami to be with her when she'd thought he was what she wanted. At that point in her life he had seemed like her dream. At this point in life he was her gilded cage.

"Our city's golden couple. My, don't you make an attractive picture?" It was politics that mandated that Korra be friends with councilman Tahno. She wasn't even sure how he had managed to secure himself the vote, but he was certainly slimy. She still didn't trust him, although the general public thought that pro-bending made them the closest of friends. At least Mako was with her on that one, neither of them had ever really liked the waterbender.

"Can we get a picture?" As she'd been doing ever since the threat of Amon was removed, Korra turned and smiled for a picture. Mako's hand rested delicately on her back, and Tahno leaned in too. The picture would be perfect, detailing the lives of everyone's favorite couple.

Korra had read more articles on her relationship with Mako than she'd read actual news. Each time Tenzin, Pema, Katara and every other adult reminded her that it was good for morale. That it helped instill trust in the leaders of the city for people to see the avatar happily settled. That the shinier their relationship looked, the better the two of them seemed, the better the city seemed.

When Korra thought of politics she thought of men making promises they couldn't keep. Well, promising to love Mako forever as they both grew and developed into different people was a promise Korra had never intended to make. She'd loved Mako at a time in her life when she needed someone like him to want her. But now, now she was afraid to admit that she needed something different.

Her eyes locked onto something different as he strolled into the room. If her role was to be part of the most perfect couple, Tarrlok's was to show everyone how anyone could change. Councilman Tarrlok had not only regained his seat on the council, he'd been the only unopposed vote. With help from Tenzin, Tarrlok had become a hero. He played the hero well, Korra decided. With a kiss that was more for the cameras than for him, Korra took leave of her boyfriend.

She walked past Tarrlok a few times before approaching him. To any casual observer she'd seem like she was doing her job: mingling. Indeed she was stopped several times by several people, always sure to be cordial. The girl trapped inside her wanted to tell these people that their extravagant parties were wasteful, and that she'd rather be curled up with Naga. But this wasn't the forum for that. So instead, she smiled at them and made small talk until she was finally free to leave them. When she got to Tarrlok, she merely stood beside him.

"You don't look like you're having any more fun than I am." Korra kept her voice light, and also quiet. It was rude to appear to be anything less than overjoyed at the thought of another social function. If they were overhead, it would be best to play it off as a joke.

"Who would?" Tarrlok knew this game; his own voice was just as quiet, and just as lighthearted.

"You used to." At first it had made Korra sad, realizing Tarrlok had no memory. But it soon became just another part of their relationship. If someone had asked Korra before what she'd do to Tarrlok if he lost his memory, she would have been cruel. She would have given him a very distorted idea of who he was. But being in the situation, she'd never once lied. Never even told him he'd liked Naga, although she'd been tempted. They both trusted each other too much.

"Ah, well, I used to be the scum of the earth, remember?" Korra hated when he put himself down. Tarrlok had changed so much, although some things about him were always constant. His personality hadn't changed, not really, but Korra had finally gotten to know him. He was candid about everything he did remember.

"Don't." She warned, moving closer under the pretense of stumbling into him. Before anyone could see, Korra whispered

"Balcony, nobody wants to be outside in this weather." With that she pretended to laugh at something he said, and then make her rounds again. She didn't stop until she'd been unable to spot him for five full minutes.

When she got outside, it was still snowing lightly. Unlike the people inside, who had grumbled at the intrusion, it made Korra smile.

"I didn't mean to bring you down." Tarrlok had rarely apologized before the incident. Based off what Korra knew about his past, she imagined he'd spent most of his childhood apologizing. It made her heart hurt.

"I'm just waiting for you to realize you shouldn't put yourself down. Nobody handled Amon very well. Nobody responded well to any of the stress. We all could have done better, not just you. And from where you started, look what you accomplished. You tried to prove you were nothing like Yakone, and you did. I know you don't think so, but you did. I think the biggest testament to how much you've changed is that all of the most judgmental people in Republic City can genuinely say that they like you now. Even I like you." Korra tried to make it funny, but they both knew it wasn't. They were always having talks like that.

"Why do you like me?" He'd never asked her that before. She could tell that he was afraid of the answer. He didn't have to be.

"I like you because you feel like home. You understand my traditions and beliefs and remind me of everyone I loved growing up. I like you because I understand your negatives. I can get inside your head and understand why you act how you do, so I don't get mad at you. I like you because you're smart, and you try to be kind. But the reason I like you now when I didn't before is because nobody is making me. Our relationship isn't based on what Republic City needs, or one of us trying to get into office. It's based on who you are and who I am as a person. It's real." By the time she'd finished speaking, they were both staring intently into each other's eyes.

She was the first to break eye contact, looking out into the water. He wouldn't kiss her, and she wouldn't kiss him. Her relationship with Mako might not have been ideal, but she was no longer a child. She understood that sometimes the politics came first above all else. He understood perfectly, he always did. Instead, the two of them leaned against the balcony, letting the familiar snow gently envelop them. As they looked out into the night sky, their bodies only slightly pressed together side-by-side, Tarrlok grasped Korra's hand in his own. No politics involved.


	4. Frozen

Day 4 – Frozen

"Mommy I'm cold!" Korra held in a laugh. The little girl currently riding on Korra's back looked a lot like Korra. She smiled like Korra, dressed like Korra, and even bent like Korra. But her personality, especially a tendency to whine, was just like her father.

"Arka" Korra warned. Her daughter bounced impatiently. Korra couldn't help but smile at that one, keeping up her pace through the snow. Although Naga was getting on in years, the wolf bear dutifully accompanied Korra through the snow.

"Why couldn't we go with Uncle Tenzin and daddy and Nilak?" Korra made sure to bounce her daughter as she walked. When she was even younger Arka would giggle every time her mother jostled her. Now, she just seemed upset.

"Mommy stop! I want to go on a flying bison like daddy. The South Pole is cold. I want to go home." Korra did stop. She could sense Arka's frustration. Sighing, she let the little girl down, and then plopped unceremoniously into the snow. Arka was quick to follow her, burying her face into the fur lining Korra's outer coat. Sure enough, a few tears followed.

"I just want to go home mommy." Korra could barely hear her, Arka's voice was so muffled. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Arka you are home. Republic City is where we live because of your dad's duties to the city. And you know I have duties to all four nations. But we're water tribe, it's in our blood. This is your home Arka. Don't you feel it? You're in your element here." Arka leaned back, sniffling.

"Nilak said it would be fun. He wanted to walk with you. I don't like it." Korra sighed. It was true. The first time their family had visited the Southern Water Tribe, Nilak had made the trek with his dad. By the time Korra had arrived, he was bursting with exciting stories to tell of what he'd already seen and how he felt. Indeed, Korra always felt happier once everything disappeared and gave way to snow. Still, Arka was always more hesitant than Korra, a bit less willing to try new things.

"Don't worry Arka, you'll love it here." By the time they arrived at their home within the Southern tribe, Arka's hesitance had given way to boredom. Much to Korra's surprise, the boredom did not give way easily to excitement.

Arka didn't want to do anything. The four year old didn't want to play with the polar bear wolf pups that someone had recently rescued. She didn't want to meet the other little Southern Water Tribe children. She didn't want to play with her grandmom and granddad, or even Nanny, her affectionate name for her dad's mom. She didn't want to go penguin sledding or even fish with her dad. But most troubling to Korra, Arka didn't want to bend.

Admittedly it wasn't like the four year old was capable of huge feats of bending. But while Nilak split his time evenly between training with the Southern Water Tribe Warriors and the children around his age that were benders, Arka would only do things with much prompting. The first few nights she'd gone as far as packing up her little backpack and standing by the door refusing to move until they went home. Korra was at her wits end with guilt and panic. It was that, more than anything else, that made her turn to her husband.

"Tarrlok it's not normal!" She spoke lowly, as both Arka and Nilak were in in bed in another room.

"It's a strange environment for her Korra. The last time we came here Nilak was her age and she was just a year old. We don't all rush into new things."

"But this is her home. It doesn't bother you that she doesn't even connect to this place as a bender?" Tarrlok sighed. Without warning, he reached over and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her into his lap.

"How do we know if she's connected as a bender? Yes, mini-me took to it right away, but Nilak is an exceptional talent. He gets that from me. And that instinctiveness, that immediate passion for it is all you. Maybe Arka won't just jump into this but so what? Even you haven't liked everything that was good for you right away. Remember how much you hated air bending at first? Remember how much you hated me? I suppose we're all just lucky you wanted to be the avatar or even now you might be telling us you could only bend water!" Korra accepted the teasing, leaning in for a kiss.

"You're still worried." Tarrlok sighed, pulling back and surveying his wife.

"Maybe we need to go to the Northern Tribe? Not necessarily exactly where you're from but, she's just, she looks like me but she thinks like you. Maybe that's why?" Korra sighed. She watched as Tarrlok stood, but she didn't realize what he was doing until he'd already returned with a sleepy Arka in his arms.

"Tarrlok what are you doing?" He waved her off. Korra watched, amused and concerned, as he dressed the little girl in her snow gear. He did the same to himself and the two of them set out.

"Tarrlok!" Korra called after him. He turned, and she was surprised to see his giant grin.

"We'll be fine Korra. Go to bed. I've got her." Korra sighed. She didn't understand what Tarrlok was trying to accomplish, but nothing she'd tried to get Arka to do had worked.

The next morning, Arka seemed visibly happier. Neither Tarrlok nor Arka would tell Korra or Nilak about their adventure, but Arka was beaming. She consented to play with her grandparents, and even went to a healing lesson with the other little girls her age. That night, she eagerly bundled up, and Tarrlok and Arka set out once again.

The pattern continued for days, the two being just as secretive. During the day Arka was excited to do everything she had once scorned, but she refused to tell her mother what was happening.

Then, one night, instead of bundling up Arka hopped into bed with her mom.

"Mommy get ready!" Arka demanded. Korra sighed, but complied. In the other room Nilak had gotten a similar treatment. Korra and Nilak dutifully joined their family, and the four of them set out in the cold.

"Where are we going dad?" Nilak asked. He was clutching Korra's hand, which amused her to no end. Nilak was normally the bravest of her children, always wanting to set out on his own. Evidently, he felt just as at odds as she did.

"Shh!" Arka ordered. Now she was the one running ahead, glancing behind her every once in a while to make sure her family was following. Together, they walked about two miles. They got away from everything, until there was nothing but snow. The sky was black, nothing visible but the moon. Korra knew when they'd neared their destination. Arka ran back to her mom, tugging her forward.

"Mommy look." At first Korra couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her, were four crystalline figures. The largest one had broad shoulders and thick hair. The second largest was beaming, her ice eyes glistening. The third largest had his arms crossed, trying to look serious. The smallest was between the two largest, holding one of each of their hands.

"It's us. Daddy helped me make it. I bended it. I did it!" Korra was only half listening. There, in ice, her family was immortalized. She reached out for Tarrlok, pulling him closer to her.

"Mommy, they're never gonna melt because the South Pole was made for water benders. They'll be here forever." Without thinking about it, Korra reached up and kissed her husband. They pulled each other closer, knowing that their children would be distracted.

"I love you." Korra breathed, the second they broke apart. In that moment, the two of them felt like they were in a spell.

"Mommy, what's it feel like to be frozen?" Spell broken.


	5. Spirituality

"Korra, Korra where are you?"

"Korra this isn't funny, answer me young lady!"

"Korra, what are you doing?" When Korra's newest guardian finally found her, she could see why Korra wasn't answering. A few days ago a penguin hatchling had almost been scooped up by a bird. Korra had saved the hatchling, bringing it back and trying to take care of it. Everyone had told her she was better off letting it make its way back home, but Korra had guarded it with everything. However, it seemed her little friend had tried to make a break for it, despite its broken wing. Korra cupped its frozen body in her hands.

"He died." At eight, there weren't many things Korra would say she couldn't do. She'd been living with the order for a year already, and her bending had improved rapidly. Everyone agreed that she was a natural, taking to firebending, earthbending, and waterbending with ease. It was hard to forget that she was still just a little girl.

"Oh, honey." The woman had never had children. Technically she didn't work for the order; she just lived with them to nurture Korra. So far the girl didn't seem to need nurturing, but the woman thought this may be her chance.

"Sweetie, everyone dies." She tried to hug Korra, but once again the girl wriggled out of her grasp.

"I know that." Far from sad, Korra sounded vaguely exasperated.

"Oh, well, are you okay?" The woman couldn't help her fidgeting. She wasn't sure how to handle this. When she'd been asked if she wanted to look after the avatar, she pictured a little girl. Korra was anything but. Sure she was eight, but she was more determined than half of her instructors. All she wanted to do was bend.

"Kalak?"

"Yes Korra?"

"What happens when you die?" The woman was taken aback. She hadn't expected the question.

"Well, when you die you become a spirit. You go to the spirit world."

"What's the spirit world like?" The woman smiled. Storytelling she could do. It was right up her alley with children. She'd tell stories to her little cousins all the time, and they loved it.

"Oh, it's a beautiful place Korra. It's like the best of every kingdom, very pretty. It's the kind of place where you can lose yourself and never want to be found." She started. She was surprised when Korra huffed in irritation.

"Yes, but what do you do there?" Kalak frowned. She'd never really thought too much of the spirit world. There was no use thinking about the dead when the living were still around. But Korra wasn't really asking about the dead, she was asking about the place in general.

"Well Korra. How would we know? The only people who ever go there are avatars. Maybe one day you'll tell us?" Just once she'd like to see the young avatar act how she thought a child should. Korra's dreams were all so plain. She loved probending, and wanted to be the best avatar every. There wasn't really a costume for that. It was for nothing anyways, Korra was not dissuaded.

"How come when Avatar Aang went to the spirit world he didn't see all the dead people? How come I can't get to the spirit world? If I go there, will I see the people who died?" Kalak did not know how to handle the onslaught of questions.

"Korra, I, this isn't, shouldn't you ask Master Katara?"

"You're an adult, why don't you know?" Korra was never afraid to challenge her superiors.

"Korra, that was very rude." Instead of looking sorry, Korra just huffed.

"You don't know anything!" She snapped. Before Kalak could stop her, Korra had already dropped the dead penguin chick and was well on her way back to the base. That night, Kalak packed her things and went home.

* * *

"Mother?" Tarrlok didn't want to wake up his dad. He knew if he did his dad would get angry with him. He wouldn't show it; Yakone never showed negative emotion in front of his wife. But Yakone knew what Tarrlok didn't like, and he'd be sure to make Tarrlok do only the worst of things the next day.

"Mother?" Tarrlok was going to give up, especially when he saw his father stir, but then his mom's sleepy head popped up.

"Come here baby" she smiled, holding her arms out for her son. Tarrlok ignored her, running out to the kitchen. She followed as usual, catching him in the kitchen and swinging him around.

"What's wrong Tarrlok?" In the light of their cooking area, she could see the tear streaks on his face. From the kitchen they could hear only the snores of Yakone and Noatak, oddly in synch. She kept her arms wrapped around him.

"Mother, what happens when something dies?" She gasped, making Tarrlok feel instantly bad. His father had told him he could never tell his mother what they did in the wild. He'd cautioned him that the boys' mother was too weak, being a non-bender. She couldn't be burdened with that, or it would kill her. As seven year old Tarrlok heard his mother's surprised coughing, he imagined her falling dead to the floor. It would be his entire fault, just like Yakone said. Frantically, he tried to wriggle out of his mother's grasp.

"I'm fine. Baby, Tarrlok I'm fine. You boys are so funny. You act like I'm made of loose snow, like I'll crumble in your hands. What's the matter Tarrlok? Why would you ask me that? You know about the spirit world. Did you all see a dead animal today?" He wanted to tell her what they really did when they went on their walks. He wanted to tell her how wrong it felt, how you could feel the life of the animal you were bending, and how disgusting it felt to kill an animal from the inside out. How disgusting he felt. Instead, he nodded.

"My poor darling. That must have been scary." Trapped in his lie, Tarrlok nodded again.

"What was your father thinking? Don't worry baby, I'll talk to him. You're too young for that." His mother was smiling, but Tarrlok had never been so scared.

"Mother please don't tell him that I asked you. Please?"

"Tarrlok don't be silly. Your father has to be more careful. You two could have been traumatized, seeing something like that!" Tarrlok frantically shook his head.

"You can't, he'll be mad at me." She giggled at that.

"He doesn't know he scared you. He won't be mad." Tarrlok felt the tears but couldn't stop them.

"Mommy no." He hadn't called her mommy since he was four. Not since Yakone had discovered Noatak's bending and had begun to take them both out to train. Not since Yakone had begun to raise the men he wanted. Men who were ruthless, who didn't have a soft spot for anything. Not even to call their mothers and fathers by such inappropriately childish names. Tarrlok's mother seemed surprised by his reaction, but she still kissed his tears away.

"I won't tell. This time it'll be our little secret." She acquiesced. She pulled him closer, resting her chin on his head.

"Mother," Tarrlok already felt better.

"What do the spirits do?" Tarrlok asked. "Are they happy?" His mother smiled, pulling Tarrlok closer still, until she was cradling him in her arms. It had been a while since he'd last let her do that.

"Okay baby, maybe it is time we talk about spirituality."


	6. Predator

First of all, this one is a little dark. Please be warned. It is nothing like anything else I've written so far, and it is as far from HEA as I've ever strayed. Also, there are some slightly adult themes, and this verges on dub-con, so be warned. I'd like to add that nothing that happens in this is okay in real life, then again if you can shoot flames from your hands in real life I really am not going to try to tell you what to do.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Korra saw red, and then orange, and then yellow, all flowing from her hands. In front of her Tarrlok was cowering, and she was so close, she was finally going to best him.

Nobody, least of all Korra understood why his words made her so angry. Why all of his actions made her blood boil. Other people may occasionaly annoy her, but everything Tarrlok did wrong made her furious.

Without thinking, without even pausing to consider what she was doing, Korra lifted her arm to strike. That arm never came down. She felt the foreign invasion immediately. It pulled her arm down. Her blood was boiling, fighting against her. The more she strained, the harder it pulled within her. The feeling was so foreign, so dirty, and at once she knew where it was coming from.

Her eyes flew to him. She expected to see panic. She expected to see worry. She expected to see anger. Instead, she saw the tears. His hands were moving furiously. He brought her arms down to her sides and locked them there, planting her feet firmly on the ground. No matter how she struggled, but she couldn't struggle for long. Still, he was crying, begging her with his eyes.

"Korra" she didn't want to hear him say her name. She wanted to break free. She wanted to attack him. She wanted to know why he was crying.

"Korra, I" then he was sobbing. He was sobbing, and she was so, so angry.

"I am so sorry" he said. She wanted to yell at him that he should be sorry. That he'd be really sorry when she found a way to break free from his hold.

"I should take you. I should take you and run far, far away. They'll never find us." He was circling her, and for the first time Korra wondered if he'd gone mad. She realized that if he had, she'd driven him to it. The thought burned more than she'd expected. She recoiled from it, but there was nowhere to run.

"We could go live in another kingdom, isolated. You'd have to be mine, my wife. We could leave Republic City forever." For the first time Korra was well and truly afraid. More so than she'd been when she'd left her house for training, more even than her tussle with Amon. He had all of the power, and she'd made him insane. She felt ill.

"Mmm" Maybe he could feel her trying to speak, because he shook his head sadly at her.

"Do you hate me Korra? Of course you hate me, I'm deplorable." She wondered if he was lost in the fantasy.

"Sometimes I wish you were a normal girl. I'm ashamed to admit I had plans for you. I can tell you now that, well, I'm still not sure." She would have been insulted, but he wasn't yelling and he wasn't condescending. He was still quietly sobbing, and she could hear his regret. Instantly she was hit with a strong wave of self-loathing. She was always being warned to be careful.

"I had a plan. I was going to offer you my hand at the perfect moment, like this." He held a hand out, and she felt Tarrlok moving her hand into compliance. Before she knew it they were locked in for a slow dance. His body was much too close to hers, but she wasn't upset. Of course, that thought disturbed her almost as much as the situation. She felt him beginning to twirl her around to imaginary music.

"This was the part where you'd start to realize that I'm not just a councilman, not just a monster." It hurt her to hear him in so much pain. It hurt her to be moved against her will. Everything about the situation seemed designed to bring about wave after wave of pain.

"And then, when the moment was right." She closed her eyes the second his lips hit hers, entirely of her own volition. She snuggled up close with him, and she didn't know whether or not it was because he was controlling her body any more. She threw her arms around him, grasping at his broad shoulders and defined back. This was passion, she realized. This was the same feeling Tarrlok always gave her but in applied in an entirely new way. She realized too late that he wasn't in control of her. He seemed to realize it too, stepping back from her swiftly.

"You, you" She didn't understand. He seemed angry.

"The moment we're doomed is when, you" then he was really sobbing, and she was once again bound.

"I'm so, so, sorry." He whispered, broken. Then, as Korra fought against him, fought to reach for him, her world went black. As she fell, the last conscious part of her brain knew it'd be the last time she saw him for a long time.

When Korra came to, she saw Tenzin and his children first. Then Bolin sitting awkwardly next to a tear-stricken Asami. Finally, lastly, she recognized someone speaking in her ear. There was Mako, finishing what she was sure had been a rousing speech. She was entirely not in the mood.

"We should have known. He was always stalking around like the tiger horse of the jungle."Mako was all fire, and in that moment he was entirely foreign to her. She backed away from him, from all of them, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No." She shook her head, and felt the tears coming. She never cried, and she wouldn't then. It was more than a matter of principal, she knew they'd never understand. He could never come back to Republic City, and if she wanted to ever see him again it could only be in secret. She'd have to hunt him down, but then, she was already very good at that.

"He's not the predator."


	7. First TIme

Day 7: First Time

"Was this really necessary?" Korra giggled. Tarrlok's big hands were covering not only her eyes, but half of her face.

"You refused the blindfold." He said, still maneuvering her.

"You know I've seen where you live, right?" Korra sighed. Her traditional dress was not the most comfortable thing she'd ever worn.

"Only you could have this much to complain about right after your own wedding." Tarrlok sighed. Korra knew he wasn't really mad at her. She reached back, trying to hug him. However when her hands accidentally grazed his butt, she knew he could probably feel her face growing warm.

"You know, when I asked to blindfold you, that wasn't the first time I was talking about. I want you to be able to see for that." Normally she would laugh. When Korra and Tarrlok had first started dating, everyone had warned her to be prepared. They'd said that as an adult man his needs would be greater than her own. To her surprise, Tarrlok was actually less eager for any "adult" things than she was. In fact, until he'd proposed she hadn't been sure he found her sexually attractive at all.

"I appreciate you wanting to follow tradition but I've seen your house Tarrlok." Tarrlok sighed. He pretended to be frustrated by her, but she knew he liked her personality. It wasn't as if she'd asked herself for her hand in marriage.

"Well, you haven't seen our house." At first, Korra thought he was being obnoxious. But suddenly, she realized that she didn't hear the hum of cars that normally surrounded his apartment. In fact, all she heard was the wind, and Naga panting some feet away.

"Tell me you didn't." Korra was excited.

"Really, I can't handle it if I get my hopes up and you didn't do what I think you did." She felt Tarrlok sort of shrug and she wondered if he'd forgotten she couldn't see him.

"I had some help." He admitted. Suddenly Korra was dying to follow tradition. She clapped her hands over his, as he eagerly led her forward.

"You know, for a twenty year old you act like you're still seventeen." He teased, as the two of them kept moving.

"You should just be happy you're attractive, you're almost forty." Korra snorted.

"If you hate it, just tell me. I haven't sold the apartment yet." Korra could hear the nerves in his house. She felt him take his hands off her eyes, only to realize her eyes were still shut tight.

"Korra?" Over the years, Korra had gotten used to Tarrlok's arrogance. But on occasion, even he couldn't hide his vulnerabilities. She liked those moments, the moments when he'd open himself up to her. Slowly, Korra opened her eyes.

"Oh" She didn't know what else to say. It wasn't exactly water tribe. For one, it was built of Republic city housing materials instead of the ice and snow they'd use at either pole. It was also multilevel, two floors instead of one. But the house was made of pure white brick, and the bricks almost looked like blocks of snow. The building had a certain curve to it, so it almost looked like a strange, demented igloo. In the accompanying yard there was a large lake, meaning that they could bend whenever they wanted. Near it was a miniature igloo, that she was sure would make the perfect pet house for Naga.

"Korra? I meant what I said, we can sell this and live in the apartment. It's probably more convenient anyways seeing as" Korra cut Tarrlok off very efficiently with a kiss. It was supposed to be light, but she was feeling too much. She'd always dreamt of her first home, the home her husband would carve himself from the ice. She knew it wasn't going to happen, her being the avatar, but she'd always hoped. It was the most touching thing he could have done.

"Korra" His voice sounded strained. Korra realized that he was holding himself back. She realized that she really didn't want him to.

"Tarrlok, I think I'm ready for that other first time." She didn't have to say it twice.


End file.
